Wicked Schemes
by x0xAngelxDynamitex0x
Summary: "Well, Zuko's been in love with you for forever! Date him, seduce him and tell him it's his! And then tell me who the real father is because I'm your best friend and deserve to know," Ty Lee suggested, smiling blithely during the darkest lunch hour of Mai's life. (Modern AU, Mai-centric, Maizai/Maiko, Tyzula, Jetara/Zutara, Taang, Sukka)
1. Chapter 1

**Author: x0xAngelxDynamitex0x  
Fandom: **_Avatar: the Last Airbender  
_ **Story Title:** Wicked Schemes  
 **Summary:** _"Well, Zuko's been in love with you for forever! Date him, seduce him and tell him it's his! And then tell me who the real father is because I'm your best friend and deserve to know," Ty Lee suggested, smiling blithely during the darkest lunch hour of Mai's life.  
_ **Ships:** Maizai, Maiko, Tyzula, Jetara, Zutara, Taang, Sukka.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** underage sexual contact, semi-explicit sexual content, drug use, language.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing recognizable is mine.  
 **Notes:** I'm excited about this story. It's a Modern AU revolving around the Fire Kids. There will probably be about three weeks between updates.

* * *

 **Wicked Schemes**

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Ty Lee chirps as she hops into the back of Azula's car, the plastic convenience store bag bouncing on her knees.

"I have no idea how you could possibly find this exciting," Mai dryly says, which she would remark of any activity, but this one is the worst. She is unsure how she even manages to reply to Ty Lee on this grim afternoon as she hides her nerves.

Azula at last gets into the driver's seat. Mai leans back and slides her dark sunglasses back over her eyes; that way she can avoid looking at her best friend. Even seeing Azula makes her recall how fucked up it is that she might be pregnant with her sibling.

"We can do this at my house," haughtily orders Azula, pulling out of their parking space.

"No!" Mai shouts before she can bite her tongue. The outburst makes Azula stop the car with a loud _screech_ and stuns Ty Lee into agape silence. Secretly livid at herself, Mai leans back and readopts her apathetic air. "I mean, you have an overbearing father who knows my parents."

"He happens to be in Singapore," silkily remarks Azula, beginning to drive again, "my mother is working late and my brother is at lacrosse practice, so I assure you my home will be cold, lonely and devoid of witnesses."

"Okay," Mai reluctantly agrees.

Honestly, it does not matter where she does this.

Nothing and nowhere could make it any less painful.

* * *

Saying the results are unpleasant would be the understatement of the century. She sits in Azula's bathroom for an eternity as she tries to figure out what to do. Mai took five. They all came out positive. She is royally fucked.

The pounding on the door could only be coming from Ty Lee. Though those fists be but delicate and well-moisturized, they are fierce.

"They all say yes," Mai says, forcing herself to her feet and leaving the bathroom.

Ty Lee and Azula both stand waiting for her. Slowly, they back into Azula's room and Mai shuts the door behind herself.

"Who's the dad?" Ty Lee asks eagerly, her eyes bright.

"I don't know," Mai says and Ty Lee clamps her hands over her mouth at the scandal of it, while Azula _hmms_.

"No, you are not the type to sleep around," Azula says, smirking, so proud of her intellect.

"You are the type who literally thinks boys are icky," coolly says Mai, "so I don't know how you'd know that."

"Firstly, boys are icky. Secondly, I'm a people person," states Azula.

"She _is_ ," Ty Lee says eagerly, her eyes sparkling as she gives Azula an adoring gaze. The gushiness is enough to make Mai want to stab her.

"Maybe you two were too busy screwing each other to think about who I might be screwing." That _is_ true, but Mai still is technically lying. "And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell either of you because Ty Lee can't keep secrets and Azula uses them like weapons."

"I'll keep this secret! I promise!" Ty Lee zealously insists in a shrill tone.

"You better," Mai says gravely, steely-eyed.

"I think you know who the father is, but you're embarrassed," Azula says, crossing her arms. She looks smug, and Mai wants to slap her. It is a miracle that she restrains herself.

"I think it's none of your business and—" Mai's phone buzzes and she stops talking to look at it. "And my dad is here to pick me up, so I'll see you two at school tomorrow."

"But, Mai!" Ty Lee cries out, her eyebrows shooting up.

"But nothing," Mai coolly snaps as she shoves four pregnancy tests and their boxes into her backpack and runs for it. She knows her friends probably think she is weird for not throwing these away, but the last thing she needs is for the baby's father to suspect.

Mai is concerned about two things:

She can only hide this for so long, which means her parents will know… and the baby's father probably will too.

* * *

On Wednesday, the girls share no morning classes, and Mai avoids both Azula and Ty Lee until lunchtime. She cannot hide now that they are in their piano closet.

It is an abandoned room of the school where the trio always eats lunch. Azula sits on the piano bench, Mai sits in a half-broken metal chair, and Ty Lee sits on the floor. They are like lions.

"So, what will you do about the baby?" Ty Lee asks, finally bursting. She did not know how she could hold it in much longer.

"I put a lot of thought into the three options and I haven't decided yet," says Mai. "An abortion would be easiest, but I think giving it up for adoption wouldn't terrible, seeing as that's how my parents got me. As much as I hate my parents…"

Mai shrugs. She does not know how to explain the feeling she gets when she thinks about her parents acquiring her. They both are such assholes, but… Ugh. Mai cannot even explain it to herself.

"Well, you gotta tell the dad," Ty Lee says, licking the spoon she liberated from her pudding cup. "That's important. You gotta tell us who the dad is too. That's also important."

"I need to _think_ before I tell him. I don't know which of those two things I'm doing yet. If I just have an abortion I don't need to tell him. If I adopt it, I probably have to tell people something. Trust me when I say that I can't have the dad finding out or anybody finding out I slept with him."

Ty Lee has the best idea. "Well, Zuko's been in love with you for forever! Date him, seduce him and tell him it's his! And then tell me who the real father is because I'm your best friend and deserve to know," Ty Lee suggests, smiling blithely during the darkest lunch hour of Mai's life.

Azula replies before Mai can, "I think that is the best idea I have ever heard. It will _finally_ give my father a good reason to kick Zuko out."

And Mai quickly interjects, "I think that's completely amoral."

And Azula continues, "Or kill him. Maybe he'll kill him. Mai, you have to do it."

And Mai finishes, "But I'm completely amoral, so, sure."

Ty Lee looks thrilled. "You guys think I had a smart idea! This is the best day ever."

"You say that every day."

"Before we leave the piano closet, I want to tell you that my brother is gullible and stupid, but his friends aren't. So, you need to be at least slightly plausible. After being very disinterested in him since middle school, you have to come up with a reason."

"I can't just say I've been hiding my feelings?"

"Ooo, I could ask him out and you could get jealous and then ask him out."

"Or we could push you in front of traffic and he could save your life," Azula suggests.

Mai sighs.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Mai walks up to Zuko. That girl Katara and the other three kids leave him, the athlete guy cocking an eyebrow at Zuko. So, they know that he is into her. Mai sighs. Everyone probably does.

When Zuko sees that he is alone with Mai, he slams his locker shut. And slams his finger into it. Zuko growls and shouts a few obscenities, as Mai watches, mildly amused. He turns to her, takes a few deep breathes and broadens his shoulders.

"Zuko," says Mai as he struggles to ignore his probably-broken finger. "I want to ask you something. See, I usually don't care what my two best friends do or think or care about, but they're dating, it repulses me, and I want to piss them off by going out with you."

He squints; Mai stands her ground. "So, you are asking me out to mess with my sister?"

"Yes," she says.

Zuko grins wickedly. "I'm all for it."

Mai lets herself smirk.

"Good," she remarks.

* * *

Zuko sits on the bleachers with Katara after lacrosse practice. She is still damp from her duties as captain of the swim team, and holding an open biology textbook on her lap. Zuko steals her notes often; he thinks she will be an awesome surgeon one day.

After a brief greeting, she asks about Mai. He blurts out everything, not holding back. She stares at him with those glimmering cobalt eyes and a skeptical twist to her lips.

"Katara, you don't understand how much I love her," he argues halfway through their heated conversation.

"Yes, I do, because you've told me a _thousand_ times." Katara adjusts her backpack strap. "I also have no problem with Mai and her reasons for asking you out. I don't think there's a single person who doesn't want to spite your sister somehow. I _do_ have a problem when your response to me saying that you shouldn't do this because you love her is that I don't understand how much you love her."

"But I _love_ her," he snaps.

Katara rolls her eyes. "Don't go into Angry Jerk Mode with me."

* * *

Mai did not know that Azula would even consider spending an evening in a park. Of course, it is a beautiful one that most would consider romantic, but it is not like her best friend. Still, Mai apparently is supposed to have her fateful date here.

Zuko is awkward. Mai is cold.

The night is muggy and the air poisoned by rampant mosquitos. Azula and Ty Lee exist in their own world of Azula saying something cruel and Ty Lee swooning over it. Mai would be annoyed if this were a regular date, but she supposes she needs to get Zuko alone soon.

In conclusion, it is not a stellar situation, but she is his dream girl and he is her unsuspecting target, and so neither complains or regrets their night.

Mai sits with her drink, beside Zuko, as he talks about boring things, and Azula and Ty Lee make out, which Mai considers to be incredibly disgusting.

Zuko sees her scowling at his sister and her girlfriend and points. "Do you want to go do that?"

"Do what?" Mai has no idea what he is talking about.

Zuko stands up and takes Mai's hand. She tears hers away from his, pushing herself to her feet without help; she does not need it. He wipes his palm on his jeans and smiles, trying not to overthink her actions.

"There are batting cages," he says, which sounds terrible.

Mai hates this date.

* * *

As she walks inside with Zuko and a hideous helmet, it occurs to Mai that she should probably not get into a batting cage in her condition, but she does it anyway. It is her best chance to get Zuko closer by the end of the night.

"So, you play baseball?" Mai asks.

"Yes," he replies. "Do you like it?"

"No. It's literally the most boring sport ever invented. Not that there are any particularly interesting ones out there," Mai says dryly and Zuko laughs.

"My dad thinks it's an awful sport. He said football and lacrosse are the only ones worth playing. And even though I caved in to playing lacrosse, I decided to play baseball instead of football, so he broke the TV… or maybe it was the window that time. I don't remember."

Mai thinks about the father of her baby and realizes the extent of how fucked up this scheme is. But when he places the bat in her hands, she forces herself to smile at him.

His returned grin is genuine.

* * *

When they emerge from the batting cage, they find that Azula and Ty Lee abandoned them both, and so Zuko offers to drive Mai home. He considers it to be the honorable thing to do; Mai considers it her window of opportunity.

"Stop here," Mai says as Zuko is driving.

She has to do this, has to get it over with as fast as possible. He pulls over into a nearly-empty parking lot and finds a spot.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asks, sounding truly concerned.

Mai has never been good with words, so she does what she does best: she _does_. She takes Zuko's clammy hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Mai leans forward and kisses Zuko. They pull back and for a moment do not touch, just look at each other. It makes Mai uncomfortable, so she kisses him again and allows their tongues to meet.

The way his hands are so hesitant to touch her makes her wonder if it is his first time. That _should_ make her feel guilty about what she is doing, but she is too desperate to care.

She feels his hardness against her thigh. He does not try to hide it if he notices.

Their lips part, just barely, still hovering so close.

"Keep going," Mai whispers.

He glides his hand underneath the hem of her skirt, holding eye contact as he does it, furrowing his brow as if he is not sure if she is real. His fingers bypass her panties and briefly touches her stomach, which makes her jump.

"Sorry," he hastily says, blushing.

"No, no," says Mai, frustrated at herself for panicking about that. It is an awkward reminder. "Your hands are just cold."

"Sorry," he says, and as she stares at him expectantly, he keeps going.

His hand returns beneath her skirt and goes up towards her breasts. She gasps. His hand, feathery light, touches the swell underneath one nipple. Mai closes her eyes, a faint smile flickering on her lips for a fleeting second.

She slips off her dress, hurrying this along. Zuko looks at her with a reverence Mai has not seen in the eyes of anyone else before. Certainly not in the eyes of his father.

"I've waited forever to do this," he says, and Mai smiles faintly, admittedly flattered.

His hands again return to her breasts, eager to discover them with his fingertips, and, after a moment, with his tongue, tasting and licking. Mai's body bucks against his when he does. She tries not to think.

When Zuko finally comes back up to her face, Mai sees fire in his eyes.

An inferno, as they continue.

* * *

"Did you have sex with him?" is the first thing Ty Lee exclaims into the phone.

Mai moves it away from her ear, rubbing her sleepy amber eyes. So much for sleeping in on a Sunday morning. She only just woke up, and she already has Ty Lee preying on the drama of her love life. Or lack thereof.

"Yes, and it wasn't very good," Mai says honestly. Okay, maybe the look in his eyes was sweet and Mai liked that, but it wasn't exactly wonderful sex.

"So, when do you tell him about…?" Ty Lee's eyebrows shoot up.

Mai rolls her eyes. "I can't instantly tell him I'm pregnant. That's not how it works."

"Ugh. I hate waiting!" Ty Lee complains.

Mai does not know how to respond to that.

* * *

That same morning, Zuko comes downstairs and sees his father leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Are you waiting for me?" asks Zuko, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know you were on a date last night, and I thought I should tell you that you can't date that girl," Ozai growls, _almost_ scaring his son.

"Why?" Zuko inquires, more curious than angry.

Ozai says with confusing and terrifying fervor, "Because I _said_ you can't and my word is law. I'm acting in your best interest. She probably is just setting you up for a devastating humiliation, because she is not just out of your league; she is another damned sport. Go out with that Lenora girl you spend so much time with."

" _Kata_ ra, and we're just friends. And I don't think she would have slept with me if she was just setting me up for a devastating humiliation."

Zuko has seen his father break countless things in response to his son's statements, but he was not expecting the coffee pot to shatter, showering Zuko's feet in glass and piping hot fluid.

"Repeat that," growls Ozai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was planning on three week updates, but it might be monthly give or take. I haven't written anything other than original fiction in a very long time, so I'm a bit rusty when it comes to fanfic and not having infinite time to chip away at a story. I want to have regular updates and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed and read the first chapter. My apologies, and expect an update monthly (hopefully more than that, but c'est la vie).

* * *

In the kitchen of his mansion, Zuko proudly snarls at his father, "Why does it matter if I slept with Mai? It's not like I got her pregnant or something."

"It matters because I don't want you sleeping with her." Ozai catches himself. "Or any other girl. I don't want you sleeping with her or any other girl."

He falters on the last sentence and Zuko picks up on it. After a brief second figuring out the ammo, Zuko asks, "What do you have against her? It isn't like you've ever wanted to look out for me. Did she do something? Do you hate her dad? What is it?"

Ozai clenches his jaw and gives his son a look that ends the conversation.

He does not do well with _sharing_ , particularly with his disgrace of a son.

* * *

That same Sunday, Mai sneaks out in the middle of the night. She knows she should not, but she does it anyway. How can she help it? She never has been so drawn to a man in her life. Which is why she ended up pregnant. While she did not love him, any attraction is a disastrous waste of time.

She should have known better.

Mai meets him at Ultraviolet, the coffee shop by the quaint luxury movie theater everyone raves about. Mai does not think it is very exciting, nor does she like the soup and coffee he ordered for her.

"We've never exactly been on a date before. What do you want?" Mai asks. Ozai smirks.

"That's why I like you. You're not afraid of me and you don't give a fuck what I think of you."

Sarcastically, Mai replies, "I'm just a lovable person. Please tell me why you told me to meet you here."

"I just want to talk," says Ozai.

Mai looks at him doubtfully. "About what?"

Suddenly enraged for no apparent reason, Ozai growls like the formidable businessman he is, "Explain to me why my son thinks he slept with you."

"Because he did," Mai says. She cannot believe she came all the way here for _this_.

"Then my next question would be why you would ever want to do that?"

"I can sleep with whoever I want." Mai sets down her backpack. "Like you. Why don't we just skip to that because this isn't a conversation I want to have. It isn't like this is a relationship when you have a wife and we're breaking the law every time we do anything I'd consider fun."

"It's a conversation you will have with me, because it is _important_."

"I slept with him because we were alone after our date and I thought it would be fun. I have no idea why you need more of a reason than that. If this is some part of that weird Oedipal thing you and Zuko have going on, there are no words for how disappointing the encounter was. I hesitate to even call something so boring and short sex."

"I won't stop you." He glares at her, however, daring her to accept that faux offer.

"Good," Mai coldly replies.

* * *

The trio of best friends meet at their favorite indie coffee shop after school. Azula opens her binder and Ty Lee hungrily steals her study guide.

"You're the _only_ reason I pass school," Ty Lee says, clutching the laminated paper to her chest. "You're like the smartest and most organized person in the whole world."

Azula smirks smugly. Mai thinks she might throw up all over the table when she sees both of her friends blush and meet eyes. She could blame morning sickness, but she has always felt disgusted by Azula and Ty Lee becoming so obsessed with each other.

"Why do you want to keep your… secret?" Ty Lee asks Mai. She does not mean the last word; she clearly means the baby.

It is the last question Mai expected, especially from _that_ friend. Maybe she knows that many will ask once the pregnancy becomes common knowledge. Her parents certainly will, Zuko might, Ozai definitely will. Not Ty Lee.

"I honestly don't know," Mai replies, meaning every word of her response. "I don't know why it's such a crime. Aren't you a huge fan of _Sixteen and Pregnant_?"

"Mostly just _Teen Mom_ ," Ty Lee retorts, shrugging as she withdraws rainbow gel pens from her sparkly pink backpack. "Maybe you should be on TV. That would be amazing!"

Mai responds with a slight glare that silences any other questions.

She looks down at the herbal tea that she does not know if she can have or not. Mai _thinks_ she is not supposed to have coffee, but she has not really bothered with figuring out how to be good at… good at pregnancy.

Azula has a strong latte; Ty Lee has a sugary mocha.

They all are too predictable.

"So," begins Azula, and Mai looks down at her notes, "let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Mai lies down on her sofa, wrapped in three blankets with her head on the stacked couch pillows. She looks at the largest television in the house, better than the one in her room, and tries to lose herself in _Sunset Boulevard_.

"You don't look well," says her mother, surprising Mai. "Are you feeling okay?"

Mai hesitates, wondering how much she should say. She decides to just dryly reply, "I feel like I'm dying. It's horrible."

That does not have to mean that she is pregnant. Her mother will likely not guess it, since Mai does not have a boyfriend. Zuko has sent her several texts that she has not read, as her phone is just out of reach and she thinks she will hurl if she stretches.

He probably _wants_ to be her boyfriend, which would not be _awful_ for her future. Still, Mai has much more interest in his father than him. She wants to be with the father of the baby, but she does not at the same time. She knew he was married and illegally older when she got into it and she would not press for change after getting knocked up.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" mother airily asks, sitting down on the armchair. Mai can see her in peripheral vision, but stops trying to look when she begins to feel queasier. "Maybe you should see someone."

"I don't need to go to the doctor," Mai states.

"You could have an infection," insists mother. "It doesn't look like a cold, now does it?"

"Stomach bug," Mai shortly replies. She does not think she can say more than two words right now. "It's not a big deal."

Her mother picks up her daughter's phone from the coffee table. She flicks through the texts; Mai cannot scrounge up the energy to protest.

"That Zuko boy wants to go to the beach with you tomorrow after school. You should go with him. He's good for you."

"He's rich, his dad's a business contact and you want to schmooze through me."

"So? You could have fun at the beach."

"I hate the beach," mutters Mai but she thinks she will take Zuko up on his offer. She cannot just play him for one night, even if that would be enough to create a plausible lie. "I'll go to the damned beach with him."

"Good." Mother smiles, her artificially whitened teeth sparkling in the golden afternoon sunlight. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Doubtful," murmurs Mai, returning her attention to the television.

Her mother is humming happily when she leaves the room.

Maybe her parents will not be as angry about the pregnancy as she thought.

* * *

Mai brings Azula and Ty Lee with her; Zuko brings Katara. The beach is crowded today, and feels overcrowded by the three guests invited to Mai's date with Zuko.

"So… Katara?" Mai asks, gazing at the girl who looks at home wading in the ocean. Mai sits beneath an umbrella, slathered in sunscreen, hiding from the light.

"I told my dad I was going with her to the beach, so she came to pick me up. He told me I'm not allowed to date you, but I don't know why he cares or what he can do about it," Zuko says, lying down on the sand. Mai is glad she is so good at hiding her emotions.

Does she have emotions about this? She does not want to think about the possibility.

"That sucks," Mai says calmly, still staring at the ocean.

"Can I kiss you?" asks Zuko, sounding hasty.

Mai looks up at him. Her amber eyes meet his golden ones. They look like his father's, except softer. Mai tries not to think about it.

"Whatever. Yeah," she replies, which is probably not the romantic response he was hoping for.

Zuko leans in and kisses her on the lips.

There is not a spark or any warmth for Mai, but he feels the strong surge of attraction and burning, searing, white hot heat.

"They're looking away now," says Zuko as he leans back.

Mai does not understand at first until she remembers her lie. Oh, right, her pretend vengeance against Azula and Ty Lee.

Of course, Azula looks slightly sick, while Ty Lee's eyes sparkle from excitement and not just the sunshine.

They probably can't wait until it is late enough for Mai to tell Zuko about 'his' baby.

* * *

"It's been like three weeks," Ty Lee complains, capping her glittery purple pen. "Like _three weeks_. Can you not like tell him yet?"

Mai rolls her eyes. "I don't know why you care so much about my personal life."

"Because you're my best friend. Uh, second best friend. Can there be a tie? I like you and Azula almost the same," Ty Lee prattles, which makes Mai roll her eyes. "You so need to tell Zuko. He's been trying to go on dates with you for like three weeks and you keep saying no and you're going to ruin everything if you don't hurry up."

"I'm not ruining everything. I just don't want to go out with him." Mai sighs. "He's not allowed to date me anyway."

"And he's allowed to get you pregnant?"

"Oh, absolutely not," says Mai. "But I don't really care."

Ty Lee giggles.

* * *

It is Ty Lee's lucky day, because that day after school Mai's mother takes her hostage in the car after picking her up. _Click_. She locks the doors, as if Mai is going to jump out of a moving vehicle to avoid the doctor's office.

"We're going to the doctor. I'm worried about you," says her mother, adjusting her sunglasses. She lets go of the steering wheel and they nearly veer off of the road. Mai holds back the vomit rising in her throat.

"When have you ever been worried about me?" Mai asks, rubbing her eyes. She hopes this does not go as poorly as it probably will.

She cannot handle the idea of the doctor breaking the news to her mother so early.

Mai is not prepared yet.

* * *

"Who's the father?" screams her mother.

Mai knew this would happen. She just _knew_ her mother would start breaking things. The woman pretends to be such a cute former beauty queen, but she cannot _handle_ the idea of her family's reputation being tarnished.

Is that why Mai wants to keep it? Is she going to have a baby out of pure spite for her parents?

"I've only slept with one person. Zuko," Mai says, crossing her arms and sitting down. "I'm as shocked and scared as you are, but you beat my emotions out of me so…"

"Zuko?" Her mother freezes.

Mai waits for fireworks of some sort.

She is not disappointed.

"I'll tell him or whatever." Mai rolls her eyes, which makes her mother gnash her teeth.

"No. I will call his parents," says her mother.

Mai's stomach drops.

She did not think about this scenario.


End file.
